Avengers: Into the Shadows
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: Nico is not quite done being a hero. Who knows how much trouble he will get into when recruited by the World's Mightiest Heroes. Add in Will (who just might turn out to be something more than a friend) who practically loses his mind whenever Nico gets the simplest of injuries, Nico will have one crazy lined up. Solangelo. BoO SPOILERS! Read at your own risk if you haven't read BoO!
1. Prologue

**Okay! Here is a new fanfic. The idea has been haunting my mind since I finished the Blood of Olympus, the final book in the Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan. Hopefully, I will post the first chapter tomorrow, or if not later this week.**

**THIS IS ONLY A PROLOUGE! I DECIDED TO MAKE THE PROLOGUE A SCENE FROM THE BOOK, SO, NO, I DID NOT WRITE THIS PART. CHAPTER ONE BEGINS MY STORY/WRITING. Please do not report this story or whatnot. I am not trying to steal Mr. Riordan's work as my own. I really like this scene since it leads nicely into my story. I mainly put this for the people who did not read the book, so they would understand the beginning of the relationship between Nico and Will. And I cited/quoted accordingly. So if you have a problem with it, don't read. Not my problem.**

**Now that we got THAT out of the way, here is the prologue!**

**I do not own anything (especially at this moment) except the plot, which is to be revealed. It all belongs to Rick Riordan (and eventually Marvel? Haven't decided if it's going to be a crossover or not...)**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_"__I'm staying,"_

_Jason blinked. "What?"_

_ "__At Camp Half-Blood. The Hades cabin needs a head counselor. Have you seen the décor? It's disgusting. I'll have to remodel. And someone needs to do burial rites properly, since demigods insist on dying heroically."_

_ "__That's- that's fantastic! Dude!" Jason opened his arms for a hug, then froze. "Right. No touching. Sorry."_

_Nico grunted. "I suppose we can make an exception."_

_Jason squeezed him so hard Nico thought his ribs would crack._

_ "__Oh, man," Jason said. "Wait till I tell Piper. Hey, since I'm alone in my cabin too, you and I could share a table at the dining hall. We can team up for capture the flag and sing-along contests and-"_

_ "__Are you trying to scare me away?"_

_ "__Sorry. Sorry. Whatever you say, Nico. I'm just glad."_

_The funny thing was, Nico believed him._

_Nico happened to glance towards the cabins and saw someone waving at him. Will Solace stood in the doorway of the Apollo cabin, a stern look on his face. He pointed to the ground at his feet like You. Here. Now._

_ "__Jason," Nico said, "would you excuse me?"_

_ "__So where were you?" Will demanded. He was wearing a green surgeon's shirt with jeans and flip-flops, which was probably not standard hospital protocol._

_ "__What do you mean?" Nico asked._

_ "__I've been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don't come by. You don't offer to help."_

_ "__I… What? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you're trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?"_

_ "__You can't help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple How's it going Will? You don't think I could stand to see a friend face?"_

_ "__What… my face?"_

_The words simply didn't make sense together. Friendly face. Nico di Angelo._

_ "__You're so dense," Will noted. "I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp Half-Blood."_

_ "__I- yeah. I did. I mean, I'm staying."_

_ "__Good. So you may be dense, but not an idiot."_

_ "__How can you even talk to me like that? Don't you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and-"_

_ "__Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo." Will said. "I told you, no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now."_

_Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting his stomach. "Three days? I- I suppose that would be okay."_

- (Blood of Olympus, Rick Riordan, pgs. 485-487)

**Sp that Was the Prologue! If you did not read the Author's Note at the top, go back up and READ IT! It is very important!**

**GhostWriter1864 (AKA Ghosty)**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unnecessary Death

**Here is Chapter One! Hope you like it!**

**nico-and-bianca-di-angelo- Obviously, I have decided to do cross over with Marvel, but I am thinking about making chapter 1 a oneshot for just Percy Jackson... Thanks for the review! This chapter is for you!**

**Chapter One- An Unnecessary Death**

Nico wasn't really sure what to do with himself. He had agreed to spending three days in the infirmary resting because he found himself unable to say no to the person haunting his thoughts. Will Solace. Ever since the Titan War, the Apollo cabin- with the help from the Hephaestus Cabin- built a large, working infirmary connected to their cabin. It was there Nico was assigned his bed rest. But after fetching one too many blankets, Will had to leave Nico's side to help other, more critically injured patients.

And unfortunately, it seemed like with the exception of Will, none of the other Apollo kids approached Nico. It probably didn't help that he glared at them upon realizing that it was not Will when they came into his own personal little room. That was another strange thing; Nico had his own private room with bathroom and window while for the most part, everyone else was merely separated by curtains. Nico didn't understand why he was given the special treatment, but he didn't complain since he preferred to be alone.

But after napping for a few hours, Nico lay in bed, completely bored. Nico was seconds away from leaving after counting the cracks in the ceiling when Will walked into the room. Will paused in the doorway, a suspicious look on his face. "You were about to leave, weren't you?"

"I-Why do you say that?" Nico stammered, looking away from the blonde, trying to hide his blush.

"You had guilty look in your eyes as soon as I walked into the room." Will looked kinda hurt at the idea of Nico leaving, but then his face turned stern. "If I catch you trying or even thinking about leaving again before your three days are up, I will handcuff you to that bed for an entire week!" He threatened.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Nico smirked. He debated telling Will that he learned how to pick locks when he was younger or not… Nah, why give away a good ace card?

"Don't tempt me." Will smirked. "I think I have some laying around here somewhere…." Will mumbled, looking back out the doorway.

"I'll stay." Nico quickly said. Will turned back to Nico and smirked. "That's what I thought."

"But I'm bored," Nico whined, crossing his arms and pouting. Will started at him, trying to ignore how cute the son of Hades actually looked. "Well, I could get you a deck of cards.. or a book?" He offered instead.

"Not a big fan of card games," Nico mumbled. Conveniently leaving out that he used to be obsessed with a card game. He didn't play Mythomagic very often since he practically lived the game. Briefly he wondered if Will would be willing to play with him…

"A book then," Will decided, then he paused. "What kind of books do you like?"

Nico thought for a moment before mumbling, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I never had much time to read with two wars taking up most of my time. I was never a big book reader either."

"You are just so hard to please," Will sighed. "I'll be back with something for you to do," He promised as he once again left.

But Will did not reappear again. After waiting for another hour or so, Nico finally had enough. Outside his window, the sun shone brightly on campers going about their usual business. Grabbing one of the many blankets- which just so happened to be black with dancing skeletons on it-, Nico carefully got out of bed. When he didn't wobble or fade into a puddle of darkness, he smirked and slowly shuffled towards the door, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a too-large cape. When he peeked out, he knew right away that he wasn't leaving that way. There were too many people who could and probably would stop him before he even made it to the door. One of those people being Will himself. Grumbling to himself, Nico quietly shut the door and turned back to his room. Then he noticed that the window was unlocked and he could make a clean break to his cabin.

Nico smiled as he walked over to the window. Lifting the window open was a lot harder than Nico was willing to admit, but he didn't let himself dwell on the prospect of how weak he really was as he ran to the freedom his cabin offered. But as usual, Nico didn't get what he wanted. Waiting for him inside was Jules-Albert sitting on one of the bunk beds. "What are you doing here? I did not summon you." Nico said, confused.

"Lord Hades requested that I drive you to New York today. He said that your presence will required to prevent an unnecessary death."

"Whose death?" Nico demanded.

"I do not know. All I know is where to take you." The zombie replied, voice monotone. Jules-Albert got up and started walking away. Nico followed him out of the cabin and all the way past Half-Blood Hill. There, on the other side of the boarder, was Jules-Albert's car, waiting. Nico didn't notice that the warm black blanket had slipped off his shoulders and was left abandoned in a pile a few feet away from Thalia's tree.

Jules-Albert did not waste anytime driving to New York. If someone was driving too slowly, the zombie would simply drive around the car, regardless of how close oncoming traffic was. Several times Nico reconsidered his decision to come as he tried not to throw up. The zombie suddenly stopped the car, throwing Nico forward slightly. "Thanks Jules-Albert." Nico said, gratefully climbing out of the car. "I will summon you if I need a ride back to camp." Jules-Albert said nothing as he speed away.

"Now what?" Nico muttered as he looked around the swarms of people in Time's Square. But he didn't have to wait long before something happened. A large man ran out into the middle of the street, staring widely around him in shock. Black car blocked off his exits. Nico watched silently from the shadows. "Hey solider!" A black man wearing all black and an eye patch yelled. The man turned towards him. Nico inched forward to hear what they were saying. "…sorry about that little show back there. We thought it best we broke it slowly to you."

"Break what?" The first man demanded.

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years." Eye-patch said. The man looked shocked, trying to take in the news. Nico's mind raced rapidly. "No freakin' way in Hades…!" He cursed loudly, bring Captain America's attention directly on him. But it wasn't on him for long when the scream of a small child hit their ears, followed by a loud roar. Nico didn't hesitate as he ran towards the sound, recognizing the sound of a monster. Stopping in front of a back alley, Nico saw a small girl curled up in a corner, a monster looming over her, about to take the death blow. "Hey!" Nico yelled at the monster. He was too focused on the monster to hear the pounding feet running towards him. The monster turned towards the son of Hades. As if realizing Nico as the threat, the monster charged. Nico barely had time to dodge its swipe at his head. Sweat breaking out and shaking slightly, Nico crouched down and summoned his sword out of the shadows. He raised his sword to block the monster's claws. The monster roared in pain when Nico sliced it's leg. Rolling out of the way one last time, Nico used a dumpster to leap over the monster, effectiblely turning the monster into a pile of dust. Nico landed hard on the ground, sword clattering to the ground before sinking back to the shadows. He gasped, trying to get much needed air into his lungs. He was already pushing what little luck he had. Will was going to kill him later. "Who are you? What was that?" A small voice asked. Nico looked up and saw it was the small girl he had rescued kneeling in front of him. "I'm Nico, and that was a monster." Nico said, shakily getting to his feet.

"Is your family close by?" Nico asked. The little girl shook her head. Nico sighed and knew what he had to do. It was clear that this girl was a demigod. If he left her alone, she would be dead in no time, considering a monster had easily cornered her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Khiara." She whispered, taking Nico's hand.

"What is going on here? What was that?" A voice demanded while another asked, "Are you two alright?"

Nico turned to find the one and only Captain America and Eye-patch man standing behind them, confused expressions on their faces. Nico drew himself up and glared at them while pushing Khiara behind him. "It is not of your concern. I handled the situation and you can leave now. Besides Captain, don't you have to perform with some showgirls soon?"***** Nico spat before impulsefully disappearing into the shadows, dragging Khiara with him. Khiara clutched his hand tightly, afraid. For a few seconds Nico felt bad for shadow-traveling without warning her, but he quickly became too focused on staying solid and not becoming one with the shadows. Khiara's tight grip on him helped him focus enough to make it back to Camp Half-Blood. But while he was aiming for the front porch of the Apollo cabin, his hand slipped free from Khiara's and he landed heavily on the ground, hitting his head hard on a rock. The last thing he remembered was Khiara screaming and panicked blue eyes meeting his briefly before everything went black.

**Ohhhhh... Cliff hanger! What's gonna happen?! Who do you think Khiara's godly parent is? (If you really think about it and look something up, the meaning will be a big hint as to who is her godly parent).**

***I put that little jab from Nico since he was born in the late 1930s, it would make sense that Nico would remember a WW2 hero. Though, as for the reason WHY Nico doesn't like the Cap... well, that will be revealed... eventually. ;)**

**CONTEST TIME! Who ever thinks up of a creative, good title for this story (other than 'Untitled Solangelo Fanfic'), I will not only dedicate the next chapter to them, I will PM them the beginning of the next chapter!**

**Please leave a review at the beep!**

**BEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Ghosty**


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy in Black

**Here is Chapter Two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson... unfortunately.**

**Here's to all the people who reviewed:**

**InvisibleIsle**

**SOLANGELO YES**

**Matt**

**nico-and-bianca-di-angelo**

**Happy aquatic panda**

**makemegrato**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Unfortuantly, since none of the titles "clicked" for me (though I DID like some of your suggestions), I can't declare a winner... yet. But keep suggesting! The one I liked best was Matt's suggestion of the Dark and Light Avengers. I might tweak your idea a little... we shall see... **

**But if anyone else can think of a different title idea, my offer still stands of a preview and dedication of the next chapter.**

**For now... this chapter is dedicated to... MATT! Since, Matt, you did not review with an actual account, I can't PM you a preview for this chapter... But I did decide to update sooner... :/**

**Anyways...**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- The Boy in Black<strong>

Steve Rogers couldn't sleep. There were too many memories that haunted his sleep. But he had trouble understanding the world around him. Especially what he witnessed merely minutes after waking up from being frozen for seventy years. The boy dressed in all black had not only recognized him, but taunted him about performing with show girls before he actually joined the army. But Directory Fury argued with him that no teenager would know who he was, let alone about the showgirls. So who was he?

Steve had taken to going to a small, old gym to work out as a way to push away the painful memories. As Steve punched the punching bag in front of him, he couldn't help but think that the boy looked familiar to him. No one seemed to know anything on the boy. _Nico_, Steve recalled. Who he was, where he came from, or even the little girl he saved. Steve would've begun to doubt what he saw, had it not been that Director Fury had be next to him as they watched Nico fight the monster to save the little girl. Fury wanted to find this Nico to bring him in to question him. Steve suspected it was something else as well. But Steve himself merely wanted to find Nico to ask him how he knew Steve. That, and to see if they were alright. Not only had they disappeared into the shadows, but Nico looked like he was knocking on death's door.

With one last hard swing, Steve punched the bag across the room and into the wall. "Trouble sleeping?" A voice asked. Steve turned and saw Directory Fury standing next to the door.

"I've slept for seventy years. I think I have had my fill." Steve replied as he placed a new bag on the hook.

"You should get out, see the world, celebrating."

"When I went under, the world was at war. When I woke up, they say we won. But they didn't say what we lost." Steve replied as he unwrapped his hands.

"We've made a few mistakes along the way. Some very recently." Fury admitted, nodding his head slightly. "You have mission sir?" Steve asked.

"I am."

"Trying to get me back into the world?"

"Trying to save it." Fury replied, holding out a folder. Steve took it, but didn't look at it. "What about the boy. Nico? Did you find anything more on him?" He asked hopefully instead.

Fury sighed unhappily. "No. He can't be found in any records anywhere. But we will keep searching." He added and Steve nodded his head in acceptance before opening the file. "Hydra's secret weapon?"

"Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean looking for you. He thought what we now think; that the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited power. That is something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked. Fury paused briefly before replying. "He's called Loki… He's not from around here."

Steve didn't say anything else as he finished reading the report. "There is a lot you have to be caught up on if you're in. The world has gotten stranger."

"At this point, I doubt anything could surprise me." Steve said, thinking of the disappearing boy in black as he prepared to leave.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." Fury said with a straight face. Steve grabbed a punching bag and walked towards the door. "There is a debriefing package waiting for you at your apartment. If there anything about the Tesseract that we should know now?" The Director asked.

Steve tossed his reply over his shoulder as he left. "You should have left it in the ocean."

Fury sighed as he watched the super solider leave. His phone buzzed and he dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He answered, not even looking at the callerID.

"Sir? I think I've found something on Subject Shadow." Coulson quickly said without missing a beat.

"Explain." Fury demanded, leaving the gym.

"We found a matching description of Subject Shadow. His name is Nico di Angelo. He and his older sister Bianca di Angelo attended a military school called Westover Hall in Bar Harbor, Maine. But this is where it gets strange; the school records of them date back years ago. And there has been nothing of either of them since." Coulson replied.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"That's just it. They appeared out of nowhere, and then disappeared after a brief time at Westover Hall."

"What where they doing there?" Fury muttered as he got into his car.

"I don't know Sir,"

"We don't have time to waste on searching on some ghost story. I informed Captain Rogers of the situation. I plan on bringing him, Dr. Banner, and Natasha in."

"I will call Natasha and she can bring Banner in." Coulson said.

"Good." Fury hung up as he pulled away from the curb. Even as he tried to push it away from his mind, he couldn't help but wonder who this Nico di Angelo was.

* * *

><p>If people didn't like going near the room where Nico di Angelo rested, they sure as Hades avoided it like the plague as not to invoke the wrath of Will Solace. The only exception to this rule was little Khiara. She refused to leave Nico's side, not even to have her questions answered. She didn't talk to anyone except to ask Will if he knew when Nico was going to wake up. But his answer was always the same; he didn't know. Will tried to keep his temper in check around Khiara as not to frighten her, but every time Will looked at her, he was reminded that Nico almost died bringing her here. <em>What was he even doing outside of camp? Let alone bed?!<em> Will fumed silently, watching the sun set on the fifth day of Nico's coma. Luckily, Nico wasn't part shadow anymore and Will's hand no longer went right through him. Will had Coach Hedge show him what he had used when Nico had started to disappear on their travels together. Working together, demigod and satyr managed to keep the son of Hades alive and solid. Coach Hedge said last time this happened, Nico had slept for three days. Will had hoped that that would mean Nico would wake up two days ago, but to no avail. So now he was forced to wait for gods know how long until Nico woke up.

Khiara was already asleep, curled up next to Nico on the bed, using his stomach as a pillow. Will glared at the little girl, unable to stop the jealousy curling around in his stomach. He wanted to be the one sleeping with Nico in the bed. He wanted to be the one holding his hand for hours on end. He didn't want to share Nico with anyone else. Will knew that these thoughts… feelings were irrational, but he couldn't help himself. He had grown attached to Nico very quickly, ever since they had worked together to destroy the Romans' onagers. Watching Nico fight was something else. Will was very glad to have Nico on his side in a fight.

But if Will actually allowed himself to think about it, he knew that having Nico around in the future was not as permeant as he would like to hope. He sat heavily in the chair he had pulled close to Nico's bed. Placing his elbows on his knees, Will rested his head on one of his hands, eyes closed. His other hand gently held Nico's. He didn't move until he felt Nico's fingers move and tighten around his own. Will's head shot up as he stared at the son of Hades with unbashful hopeful eyes. Nico groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Will?" He croaked.

"Thank the gods!" Will cried happily, smiling widely. He might have felt a relived tear or two slide free from his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Nico mumbled, eyes closing as he tried to shift around on the bed. He groaned as he realized he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and looked down to where Khiara was sleeping. "What is she doing here?" Nico asked uncomfortably.

"She refused to leave your side until you woke up." Will ruefully said, subconsciously rubbing his thumb on the back of Nico's hand. Nico glanced down at their connected hands and blushed. But when he tried to take his hand away, Will refused to let it go. Blushing even more, Nico relented and allowed Will to continue holding his hand.

"What happened?" Nico asked instead. Will's anger flared up. "What exactly did happen di Angelo?! I thought I told you no more Underworld-y stuff! What were you even doing outside camp boarders?!" Will hissed.

"I went to my cabin to get a book since I was bored out my mind." Nico closed his eyes tiredly. "Jules-Albert was waiting there to take me to New York on the request of my father. He said there was an unnecessary death about to take place. I found Khiara cornered by a monster. I had to summon my sword in order to fight. I don't remember much after the fight ended." Nico mumbled, leaving things out on purpose. He didn't know what to think of Captain America showing up, but he decided to think about it when his head hurt less.

Will seemed to understand that Nico was done talking. Upon hearing that Nico was simply following his father's order, Will's anger slowly left him. He had thought Nico willingly used his powers to shadow travel simply because he was an idiot and used his powers because he felt like it. "We'll talk more in the morning. Sleep. You need your rest." Will ordered, but the son of Hades was already asleep. Will let go of Nico's hand only long enough to push a cot in the corner to the edge of Nico's bed. Laying down on the cot, Will pull the blankets up and reached for Nico's hand. Nico sighed in his sleep when Will's hand reconnected with his. Will smiled before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, orand followed the previous chapter! YOU are the reason why I am updating tonight instead of tomorrow night. In case you didn't read my "little" note at the top of the chapter, please go back and read it. It's not like you have anything else to read (story-wise that it).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, since I am taking a leap of faith and believing you went back and read it... What do you guys think? Still no suggestions as to who Khiara's godly parent might be... I want to hear any ideas you have, regardless how crazy they might seem. Who knows, you might be right!**

**So... have a great night (or morning, depending on when/where in the world you are reading this) and I can't wait to hear from y'all!**

**Ghosty**


	4. Chapter 3: Learning Mythomagic Style!

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long, but I have been busy with homework and work. But I didn't really feel like listening to the teacher today (don't hate on me, EVERYONE has done something similar, don't lie!) so I finished up writing this chapter.

The contest is offically over! This chapter is dedicated to... drum roll please!...**JarvisAI! **She thought up the new title:Avengers: Into the Shadows.

So... What do you think? I'm sorry if I didn't pick your idea, I just really liked her's, but I enjoyed reading ALL of your suggestions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Nico or Will or the Avengers... I only partically have claim to Khiara since I created her... but that's it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Best Way to Learn: Mythomagic Style!<strong>

When Nico woke up the next morning, he was greeted with eyes staring back at him. "Gah!" He yelped, jumping back slightly.

"You're awake!" Khiara screeched happily. She hugged Nico tightly, relived.

"And you're still here… What are you doing here?" Nico asked blankly, trying to get his tired mind to work properly. He tried moving his right hand to run it though his hair, only to find that it was connected to Will's. He blushed and tried to remove his hand from the son of Apollo's, but to no avail.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, duh!" Khiara said, rolling her eyes.

"Uhhhh…. Why?" Nico asked. His question caused the little girl to pause and think. "Ummm… because I don't trust anyone else."

"Why in Hades would you trust me?" Nico asked, aghast.

"Because you saved me when no one else would. That monster chased me all over before you showed up and got rid of it!" Khiara explained. Nico could only look at Khiara in surprise. That's when Will woke up, saving Nico from replying. "Oh, hey. You're awake…" Will said tiredly, sitting up on the cot. He yawned loudly only to pause halfway through the yawn before his head snapped towards Nico. "You're awake!" He shouted, smiling brightly.

"Uh, yeah," Nico mumbled. Will leaped off the cot and was about to hug Nico tightly when he remembered Khiara. "Hey Khiara, why don't you go get something to eat? Nico will still be here when you get back to answer your questions." Will suggested, praying to the gods that the stubborn little girl agreed. Khiara looked at Nico who nodded. "Okay!" Khiara chirped and leaped off the bed and skipped out of the room. Will waited until he was sure she was out of hearing range before turning to the still blushing Nico. '_Why…._' Will wondered until he realized that they were still holding hands. Will blushed and released Nico's hand. "So… Uhh… How are you feeling this morning?" Will coughed.

Nico looked down at his lap as he answered. "Uhh.. I feel fine."

"So why again did you use your underworld-y powers when I told you not to?" Will demanded.

"I had to! It's not like I could refuse an order from my father." Nico protested. "And besides, I'm kinda tired of all the death," He added under his breath.

"What was that?" Will asked, not sure if he heard the son of Hades correctly.

"Nothing," Nico sighed. "Who is Khiara's godly parent? Has she been claimed? Why is she still here with me?" He asked instead.

"We don't know. She hasn't left your side once. She wants _you_ to answer her questions." Will shrugged. "I think she has a crush on you," He teased. Nico blanched at the suggestion, trying to ignore the memory of his own hero-crush. '_I've moved past Percy_.' He reminded himself.

Khiara returned then with a plate full of pancakes and bacon. "I brought breakfast." She sang, presenting Nico with the plate. Nico warily took the plate and Khiara hopped back onto the bed. "Uh… Thanks, Khiara." Nico hesitantly said. Khiara beamed. Will met Nico's eyes over Khiara's head and made kissy faces. Nico narrowed his eyes in a glare, but Will only rolled his eyes.

"So… Khiara… what were you doing in New York alone anyways?" Nico asked as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

"I was looking for someone. I have been having a dream every night for the past week of finding someone important in New York."

"Where are your parents?" Will asked, giving Nico a pointed look until Nico picked up a pancake and started eating it. Khiara stayed quiet, staring intently at the pancake in her hands.

"Khiara?" Nico prodded. The little girl looked shyly up at Nico before whispering, "My mommy was mean, so I ran away."

"What about your Dad? Where was he?" Will asked gently, guessing that Khiara's mother had been abusive.

"I never met him."

"Well, that narrows it down slightly." Nico sighed.

"Narrows what down?" Khiara asked.

"What do you know of Greek mythology?" Nico asked. Khiara just looked at him blankly.

"Okay… so… ummmm…" Nico fumbled around, trying to find a way to explain their heritage to the little girl. Then it hit him. "Hold on," He told her as he made to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Will demanded, pushing Nico back down.

"To my cabin, I-"

"Oh no, last you "went to your cabin" you went missing and showed up half dead before going into a coma for five days! No. You are not leaving this bed!" Will demanded.

"How else am I going to get my Mythomagic cards?"

"Why would you want those?" Will asked, curious.

"Let me leave and I will show you." Nico bargained. Will studied the younger boy thoughtfully before replying, "How about this, I let you go to your cabin, but you park you ass in your bed and do not leave it for the next few days while I check up on you there?" Nico thought about the compromise for about three seconds before nodding his head in agreement.

Will allowed Nico out of bed, but stopped him before he could leave the room. "Not so fast." He cautioned, wrapping Nico's arm around his shoulders while he gripped Nico's waist. Nico blushed but allowed Will to help support him.

"Where are you going?" Khiara asked, following him as they left the hospital and slowly walked towards the Hades Cabin.

"To my cabin. I will be able to explain some things better to you there." Nico said, trying to ignore the stares the other campers sent their way as they walked past. Nearly not soon enough, they made it to the sanctuary of Nico's cabin. "It's dark in here," Khiara whispered, clinging close to the Son of Hades.

Will beamed. "See? I told you it was too dark in here!"

"I…uhhh… I'm working on it," Nico muttered.

Will helped Nico sit on his bed, giving him a warning glance not to get back up. "Okay, now that we are here, why do you need your magic cards?" Will asked, sitting down next to Nico. Khiara bounced over and sat on his other side.

"Mythomagic," Nico corrected as he reached under his bed and pulled out the old shoe box holding all his cards and figurines. He quickly flipped through them, setting aside the ones he wanted. Will picked one up and made a face. "How come Apollo is so weak? He's the freakin' sun god!"

"Will… he's not one of the big three." Nico said slowly.

"So what? Apollo is still pretty powerful! The sun can totally burn you to a crisp!" Will said, defending his father. Nico looked at him before shaking his head, deciding not to comment.

"So Khiara. How about we play a game?" Nico suggested, turning to the young girl. At the word game, Khiara beamed and nodded her head excitedly. And so, Nico began teaching Khiara and Will how to play his childhood game while teaching Khiara who and what the gods were and what kind of world she now was a part of.

"So… everyone here has a parent as a god?" Khiara asked, setting down a card.

"Yeah, that's ri- WHAT?!" Nico cried, realizing what card Khiara had put down. He quickly looked at his cards to see if he could counterattack the card she had used. But even his favorite card of Hades couldn't help him.

"What…. How?" He muttered, trying to figure out where that card had come from. Pandora's box. He thought he had lost that card back in the 40's. The last time he had seen it was before his mother had died and he had managed to convince Bianca to play with him. Bianca had used Pandora's box to finally end the game when she was tired of playing. _'I think I'll keep this one,' Bianca mused, laughing at Nico's _shocked_ expression. 'You can't do that!' Nico protested. 'Then I won't have every card anymore!'_

_ '__Maybe next time we play I will give it back…. Now come on! Mother said she would take us to go see the Captain America Show!" Bianca squealed, bouncing out of the room. Nico pouted as he followed her, sure that she had cheated so she wouldn't have to play anymore._

"Where did you get that card?" Nico asked softly, staring at the Pandora's box card. Khiara shrugged. "I saw it on the floor when you were passing out cards. I don't feel like playing anymore… I want to go exploring!" Khiara exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Well, Nico can't go exploring with you right now, he needs his rest. But I will get someone to show you around, how do you feel about that?" Will offered. Khiara shrugged and looked at Nico. He nodded and said, "Go to the Big House and ask for Chiron. Maybe he will give you a tour? I will show you around later okay?" Nico said. Khiara hugged him before running out of the cabin.

"Okay, what was that?" Will demanded once he was sure that Khiara was out of hearing range.

"What?" Nico said numbly, picking up the dreaded card and stared at it.

"That card! That's what! You're acting like it's a bloody ghost of Christmas past!" Will demanded.

"The last time I saw this particular card was when I was eight and I was playing with my sister,"

"Hazel?" Will interrupted, confused. Nico shook his head. "No. My other sister, Bianca. She died a few ago after joining the Hunters. I was playing with her back before we went to the Lotus Hotel and she played that card when she didn't want to play anymore… that was the last time I ever saw that card." Nico whispered. Will didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. Nico dared to voice the hope that had begun to flutter around in his heart like zombie butterflies. "Bianca chose to be reborn…"

"You don't think…?" Will asked, shocked. Nico shrugged, not sure if he was jinxing himself. But it would explain why Hades had dragged him to New York to rescues her. "We just need to wait for her to be claimed." Nico sighed, wishing he knew what his sister had looked like when she was younger. Khiara's hair was slightly darker than how he remembered Bianca's to be, but he doubted that her hair color really mattered. But gods, he hoped that Khiara was his sister reincarnated. At least now he would be able to protect her if she was indeed Bianca in her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>So I kinda made it obvious of who Khiara's godly parent MIGHT be! (I still might make her a daughter of someone else... like Ares or Dionysus... ;))<strong>

**I still want to hear your guesses and what you think! Don't worry, I will get back to the Avengers in the next chapter. I might have to go back and fix the time line a little since I think Nico might need more time to recover fully... depending on if Nico tells me if he feels up to it or not.**

**Will: Go back and give Nico more time to rest! He needs his bed rest!**

**Nico: I feel fine Will!**

**Will: Doctor's Orders!**

**Well... I guess you have it. Doctor's Orders. I will proabably go back real quick and fix a few things when I get home to some better WiFi.**

**Ghosty!**


	5. Author's Note :(

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I. CAN'T. THINK. OF. ANYTHING!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Please help guys! I seriously have NO idea as what to do next in the story... Okay, that's a lie. I KNOW what's gonna happen, I just have no idea as how to get there. I am drawing a complete and utter blank with this chapter. I have a few paragraphs written, and I'm not even sure if I LIKE what I wrote.

Here's what I wrote:

_Chapter Four: Recruitment_

_It was on the fourth day after waking up did Nico receive an unusual guest. It wasn't every day that his father decided to come to Camp. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Nico _

_asked, surprised when he looked up from the book he was reading to see his father casually standing in the middle of his cabin. Hades looked around, taking in the dark room silently. "It could use some monk skulls." He finally said at last. Nico stared at his father confused until he remembered that he had told his father the same thing back in Italy._

_ "The shipment was delayed." Nico said with a straight face. "What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly instead._

_ "A new quest will be issued. I want you to take it." Hades said smoothly. _

_ "And why is that?" Nico asked, but Hades didn't respond._

_._

ANNNNNDDDDDD that's it! Seriously, I have no idea as where to do next. So now dear readers (last I checked, there are aprox 1,653.8 of you), you get to be mini writers! Remember those novels you read when you were young(er) (or still may) that every few pages you were given two choices and you got to pick what happened next in the story and you flipped around through the novel, creating a different story every time you read the book? Well, we are going to do something similar. Give me ideas as how Nico will be joining SHIELD. I know when in the Avengers movie he will be jumping in on (maybe), so don't really worry about that. Just get Nico from Camp Half Blood to SHIELD.

You guys should be getting a new chapter, and I feel really bad about not doing so. Finals are done and I am a free woman- that is, except when I am working- and I have a lot more time to write. But this story is giving me trouble. I almost caught myself starting a brand new Harry Potter fanfic. I want to finish this one before I start a new one. So please help me through this writer's block! Once I update with an actual chapter, I will replace this crappy, desperate Author's Note with the hopefully long chapter.

Can't wait to hear what you guys suggest! Remember, the more ideas you give me, the faster I will be able to update. So me updating sooner all depends on YOU!

Ghosty


	6. Chapter 4: Recruitment

** Hello everyone! FINALLY! A new chapter! YAY! I am just as happy to be posting as you guys are to be reading this! I will keep this one short. I will go on at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nico di Angelo or anything else from the world of Percy Jackson or the world of the Avengers. Tragic, I know.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>_**Recruitment**

Nick Fury's phone once again rang as he pulled to a stop at a red light. The caller ID was blank and Nick warily answered it. "Hello?" He said curtly, his tone daring the person try and mess with him.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" A voice drawled. Nick froze, then a loud honk behind him realize the light had turned to green and he forced himself to ease off the break and continue driving. "My mother is dead." He snapped. "Who is this and how did you get this number."

"It does not matter how I got this number Nicholas Joseph Fury. What matters is that I am not dead and you need my help." The voice snapped. Nick just barely managed to get to the side of the road to park without getting hit or hitting anyone or anything. He slammed the car into park and turned off the car. Angrily, he got out of the car and stomped to the sidewalk. "And why do you need my help?" Nick asked, trying to ignore the fact that she knew his name.

"Because you are about to face something you cannot protect the world from without the proper tools." The voice replied. But instead of just hearing it over the phone, he heard it directly behind him. He whirled around, drawing his gun with his spare hand and pointing it at the woman standing behind him, phone to her ear and smirk on her face. She had short, curly black hair, a red leather jacket, black pants and black boots. Oddly enough was not the whip at her side, but that she looked like Mrs. Langely, who often called the cops on him when he was a child, suspecting him of dealing drugs. "What...?" He mumbled, confused. For starters, Mrs. Langely would never wear leather or a whip-preferring pastel sweater pieces. But she had also died nearly three years ago.

"I look like anyone you want to take revenge upon." Mrs. Langely said, answering Nick's unasked question. "Regardless if they are dead or not." She smirked. "But I am not whoever you think I am. I go by many names, but most call me Nemesis. I am the goddess of balance, justice, retribution, and vengeance." Nemesis said, introducing herself, hanging up the phone and sticking into her back pocket. Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a bag and began digging through it, waiting for his response.

Nick stared at her, trying to understand what the hell was going on. The Norse myths about Thor and Loki were very real, why not Greek? Or she is Roman? He mused. "If you say you are my mother, why do I not know you? As I recall, my mother is alive and well." Nick asked.

"A trick of the Mist. You did not need to know of my world. You were needed in the mortal world." Nemesis smiled as she pulled out a fortune cookie. She cracked it open and tisked as she read it aloud. "You will marry your lover. Aphrodite wrote this one, did you?" She asked, directing the question crossly to the sky. Shaking her head, she said, "Oh no, this will not do."

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, unable to help himself.

"I'm changing this horrible fortune." Nemesis replied as if it was most obvious thing in the world. She muttered and the words on the fortune changed and she smiled, pleased. She placed the rewritten fortune back into the cookie and resealed the cookie before placing it back in the bag and reaching for a new fortune. "After all Nicholas, you know better than that to think that the world does not run that way. Balance is needed. And sometimes, in order to achieve that balance, revenge must be taken." Nemesis said. She offered a fortune to Nick.

"Open this fortune and you will find the answers you seek, but remember, revenge comes at a cost. A very steep price. Do not open it unless you think the cost is worth paying." Nemesis cautioned as she resealed one last fortune cookie before snapping her fingers, making the bag disappear and a motorcycle appear. She climbed onto the motorcycle and zoomed away. Nick stared after before looking down at the fortune cookie in his hand. Not truly believing her, Nick cracked the fortune cookie open. Your lucky numbers are: 12 3 19 30. Nick flipped over the fortune and sucked in a breath. He was on the phone in an instant. "Coulson. There's been a development in Subject Shadow." He stated, climbing back into his car. He raced back towards headquarters. "I will inform you once we meet up at headquarters. But in the meantime, look up Nico Di Angelo again."

"But Sir, we have nothing on him. Not even a birth date to go on." Coulson replied. On a spur of the moment idea, Nick flipped the fortune back over and looked at the numbers again. "Try December 3rd, 1934. Call me when you find something." Nick ordered and snapped the phone shut.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Take the quest Nico. It's your destiny." Nico muttered as he trudged through the woods. He shifted the backpack so it sat better on his shoulders. "Oh yeah, cause I'm totally finding my destiny in this forest." He added. Thunder rumbled and Nico shut up. He continued walking until he heard thunder again, followed by a loud bang of lightening. Nico paused, listening intently. _That didn't come from the sky_… He realized. There was only one person who it could be. Thalia as with the Hunters somewhere in Alaska. Jason was currently in Camp Half Blood, preparing to leave with Percy, Annabeth, and a few others to Camp Jupiter. So that only left the Norse god.

.

_It was on the fourth day after waking up did Nico receive an unusual guest. It wasn't every day that his father decided to come to Camp. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Nico_ _asked, surprised when he looked up from the book he was reading to see his father casually standing in the middle of his cabin. Hades looked around, taking in the dark room silently. "It could use some monk skulls." He finally said at last. Nico stared at his father confused until he remembered that he had told his father the same thing back in Italy._

_"The shipment was delayed." Nico said with a straight face. "What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly instead._

_"A new quest will be issued. I want you to take it." Hades said smoothly._

_"And why is that?" Nico asked, but Hades didn't respond __right away._

_"__This quest will involve someone new. No, not a child of Greece or Rome. His name is Thor, and he belongs to the Norse gods." Hades stated. "The Greeks and Romans have a pact with the Asgardians. We leave them alone and they leave us alone. But it appears that pact must be broken. A man of the name Loki is too powerful for Thor to hand alone or with the help of the mortals. Knowing this, Thor's father has decided to request our temporary help in this fight against Loki. He wishes us to send our most powerful demigod." With that, Hades gave Nico a pointed look before disappearing in a flash of light. After opening his eyes after the too-bright eyes, Nico found a bag on his bed, a note laying on top of it._

_Tearing open the note, Nico quickly read it. He pulled out a small container mentioned in the note and opened it. He sniffed it briefly, smelling nothing. Shrugging and praying to the gods, Nico took a deep swig of the liquid. He dropped the container, trying not to throw up. His whole body burned and it felt like he was seconds from catching on fire. I wonder if this is how Leo feels like when he's on fire. Nico mused before remembering that Leo was dead and the pain became too intense, causing him to pass out. _

_Nico had awoken, laying painfully on his arm on the floor. He groaned as he straightened out his body. Standing, he reached his arms over his head and stretched, hearing a stratifying crack. Standing in the middle of the room, Nico realized that he felt completely fine. Like the strain of transporting the stature halfway across the world had never happened. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand and summoned his sword from the shadows. He waited for a few seconds, but he couldn't feel the darkness swarming up on him and threatening to overtake him. He smirked and let the sword disappear back into the shadows._

_He left the cabin, feeling better than he ever did. When the sunlight hit eyes, he was momentarily blinded. "DI ANGELO!" A voice shouted. Nico froze, recognizing the voice immendiently._

_ "__Hey Will." Nico said, looking down at his feet._

_ "__What in Hades are you doing out of bed!? That's it! I am tying you to the bed!" Will shouted. Then he finally reached the son of the god of the underworld's side and noticed the healthy tone to Nico's skin. "Holy Hera. What happened? What did you do?" Will breathed._

_Nico shrugged. "My dad stopped by. He gave me something that would restore my entire health."_

_ "__Oh." Was all Will could say._

_ "__There's more," Nico said slowly, not sure of how Will would take it. "A new quest has been issued."_

_ "__What?! By who and who is the quest for?" Will said quickly._

_ "__My father. He wants me to help out some mortal government agency. Apparently a crazy Norse god has decided he wants to take over the world." Nico sighed._

_ "__Why you? Why not Percy or Jason?" Will asked, not wanting Nico to leave again._

_ "__I don't know. My father wants me to do it. Besides, hasn't Percy earned a break by now? And Jason has a promise to fulfil." Nico asked as he started the long walk to Rachel's cabin. _

_Running towards the loud bangs of thunder and the sounds of a fight, Nico summoned his sword, gripping the handle tightly. He paused on the edge of a clearing, not sure of what he was seeing. There was Thor, wielding a large hammer, a man wearing bright red and gold armor, and finally Captain America. The armor guy seemed like he was egging on a fight and Thor seemed like he was willing to give him one. Captain America seemed on the verge of stepping in and stopping them. But Nico beat him to it._

_ "__What is going on here?" He demanded. All heads snapped towards him. _

_ "__Who's the kid? What is he even doing out here?" The armor guy asked, his face revealed. Captain America had a look of shock on his face. Thor took a step forward, grip tightening on his hammer. "What are you doing here son of Hades? This is not your fight."_

_ "__Actually, it is." Nico said, slowly walking towards him. "Your father asked the gods for a favor. He believes that you cannot defeat Loki by yourself, even with the help of the mortals. So he requested our help. I'm the one they decided to send." Nico replied._

_ "__What about the son of Poisoden? Percy Jackson? He would have been much more preferred." Thor demanded._

_ "__Percy's busy. Jason as well. I am the next powerful demigod at __both__camps and you need all the help you can get." Nico said. Thor didn't look happy at Nico's response._

_ "__What the hell is going on?! Who are you and how do you know Point Break over there?" Armor-Guy demanded._

_Nico glared at him and he took a step back. "It doesn't matter how I know Thor. All that matters is that I am here to help. We should get Loki locked up somewhere he can't run away." Nico pointed out._

_ "__That's what we were going to do-" Armor-Guy protested but Nico cut him off. "Then you decided to fight each other and act like children fighting over the same toy." Nico pointed out._

_Steve finally managed to find his voice. "You're him! The kid from before!" Nico deiced to ignore him. "Who are you?" Steve demanded. _

_Nico hesitated before answering. "My name is Nico. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the underworld."_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**So... What did you guys think? I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes! I KNOW they are there, but I am too lazy and tired to fix them. I never did find my flashdrive with this story on it. :'(**

**Oh well. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUGGESTED IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER! This chapter is for you guys!**

**CaramelTurquoise**

**Ash-Bookworm113**

**Guest**

**You guys are awesome! I LOVED reading your suggestions!**

**Think of this as an early Christmas gift. (or whatever kind of holiday gift for those who don't celebrate Christmas) Be glad I am updating. I was almost considering of posting it after Christmas (the 24th) when things are less crazy and when I hopefully don't feel sick as a dog. I HATE getting sick (then again, doesn't everyone?)! So if I don't update in a while, you'll know the reason why.**

**Thanks again! I can't wait to hear what ya'll say about this chapter!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Ghosty**


End file.
